Tentations d'un ange
by titbouchon35
Summary: Castiel observe Dean et ressent un mélange de désir, d'envie et un profond agacement …


**Un OS Destiel qui vient s'ajouter à tous ceux qui ont été écrits pour le défi Destiel Addict « Dean … Tes lèvres … Ta bouche … ». Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de toutes celles qui ont déjà publié mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même **

**Résumé : Castiel observe Dean et ressent un mélange de désir, d'envie et un profond agacement …**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Rating : K+ **

**Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Castiel, ange du seigneur, guerrier de Dieu au self-control sans failles avait tout fait pour résister, il avait lutté avec toute la puissance de sa grâce, le refusant tout net mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par ne plus arriver à se contenir et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Pendant des millénaires, il avait observé l'humanité sans ressentir quoi que ce soit mais depuis qu'il avait sauvé Dean Winchester de l'Enfer, il était passé par beaucoup d'émotions. La colère quand son protégé ne le respectait pas, la tristesse quand il avait appris que Dieu, son père l'avait abandonné, le désespoir lorsqu'il était devenu humain, n'ayant plus aucun pouvoir céleste mais ce qu'il ressentait maintenant était un mélange de désir, d'envie et de profond agacement.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il avait été confronté à ces émotions étranges n'ayant jamais su ce que c'était avant sa rencontre avec son protégé, il avait trouvé la solution pour les étouffer.

Il prenait tout simplement la fuite pour aller se réfugier sur une falaise où il s'asseyait contemplant la mer durant des heures essayant de calmer ses sentiments qui rongeaient sa grâce. Et ça fonctionnait la plupart du temps. Mais à cet instant, alors qu'il aurait dû disparaître pour aller dans cet endroit qui l'apaisait, il était comme paralysé, hypnotisé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avides, dans cette chambre de motel pourri où Dean avait décidé de séjourner. Il était assis sur le lit du chasseur, les mains croisées entre ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler.

Il n'avait qu'un seul désir.

Le désir d'être à la place de cette bière que Dean buvait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur chasse aux fantômes. Ce mouvement de haut en bas qu'il faisait avec ses doigts autour de la bouteille sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Regarder Dean assis face à lui, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre caressant amoureusement sa bouteille rendait l'ange complètement fou de désir. Mais ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était ce qu'il faisait avec sa bouche.

Aaah … cette bouche … sensuelle … si tentatrice … qui s'ourlait, épousant parfaitement le goulot lorsqu'il prenait une gorgée, le bout de sa langue qui sortait pour enlever les quelques gouttes de bière sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Ces lèvres qu'il rêvait de sentir trembler sous les douces caresses prodiguées avec ses doigts puis y poser les siennes pour un baiser passionné, les sentir se poser dans son cou, se promener sur tout son corps enfiévré. Et ce gémissement quasi érotique signifiant son contentement quand il avait avalé le liquide. Toutes ces choses que faisait Dean inconsciemment en buvant sa bière faisait fantasmer l'ange imaginant autre chose entre ces douces lèvres.

Et il était obligé de subir cette délicieuse torture à chaque fois que son humain se désaltérait. Et vu que, en plus, il prenait son temps la savourant, Castiel commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Se levant discrètement, il essaya de le décompresser un peu mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer la pression inconfortable. Soupirant de dépit, il reprit sa place.

Il subissait ce manège depuis trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus résister alors après avoir essayé en vain de se persuader que le seul moyen était de s'éclipser, il craqua et finit par dire à Dean :

« Dean, peux-tu arrêter s'il te plait ?»

Dean ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait Castiel, le regarda d'un air surpris et demanda :

« Arrêter quoi Cass ? »

« Ce que tu fais là » répondit-il en poussant un soupir.

« Euh … Cass, à part boire ma bière, je fais rien de particulier» dit le chasseur en haussant les sourcils.

« Ahem … justement Dean, c'est de cela dont je parle »

« Ah, excuse Cass, je t'ai pas demandé, t'en veux une, peut-être ? » proposa Dean.

Il se leva et but une autre gorgée, se lécha les lèvres et fit ce petit grognement qui rendait un peu plus fou l'ange.

''_Dean, pitié arrête avant que je te saute dessus, j'en peux plus!''_ avait envie de crier Castiel.

« Rhâaa, non, je n'en veux pas, je veux juste que tu cesses de boire la tienne s'il te plait Dean » supplia l'ange.

« Ben pourquoi ? J'adore la bière » rétorqua Dean ne pigeant pas du tout où Castiel voulait en venir. Il se réinstalla et reprit une gorgée refaisant ses gestes si excitants.

« Hmmm … ce n'est pas le fait que tu boives une bière qui me dérange même si je pense que tu en bois trop … c'est … c'est ce que tu fais quand tu l'as bu … » dit l'ange en rougissant.

Dean regarda ce qui pouvait mettre l'ange mal à l'aise mais à part sa main tenant sa bière, il ne comprenait vraiment rien et reprit une lampée en réitérant les mêmes gestes avec sa bouche et ses lèvres sans prêter attention que l'ange était de plus en plus énervé.

Castiel sentant son sang affluer dans son membre déjà bien tendu gronda :

« Dean Arrête ça s'il te plaît ! sinon, je … je …»

« Bordel Cass ! je vois pas ce qui te gêne dans le fait que je boive une putain de bière après une chasse. Je l'ai toujours fait et ça t'a jamais dérangé jusque-là » rétorqua le chasseur qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

« Ca m'a jamais dérangé parce que je me suis toujours éclipsé à chaque fois Dean mais là, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas » répondit l'ange honteux de sa faiblesse.

« Hein … t'éclipser à chaque fois que je bois une bière ? Euh … Mec, t'as pété un boulon ou quoi ? Je comprends vraiment rien du tout là » dit Dean interloqué par le comportement de Castiel.

Il finit sa bière et se leva bien décidé à aller en chercher une autre car ce n'est pas un ange qui allait l'empêcher d'en boire une ou même dix s'il en avait envie.

Castiel, complètement à bout de sa résistance angélique et pourtant, il en avait à revendre avant … avant Dean, s'approcha brusquement de lui, l'attrapant par le col de son tee-shirt et l'embrassa durement pour le punir de tout ce désir qu'il ressentait à cause de sa bouche si diaboliquement érotique.

Il constata en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elles étaient aussi parfaites qu'il l'avait imaginé. Douces comme du velours avec un agréable gout de bière. Castiel en soupira de contentement.

Se mettant une claque mentale quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il voulut s'écarter par peur de la réaction du chasseur foncièrement hétéro mais fut surpris que Dean ne le repousse pas violemment et lui colle son poing sur la figure.

Bien au contraire, Castiel sentit une des mains de Dean se poser sur sa nuque et l'autre le saisir par la taille emboîtant son corps au sien.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Dean demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Cass, t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu voulais que j'arrête de boire ma bière ? ».

L'ange toujours sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir enfin pu embrasser son chasseur et qui n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer, lui répondit d'une voix empreinte de désir :

« On s'en fiche Dean, alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Le chasseur ne se fit pas prier. Saisissant la tête de son ange entre ses mains, il l'embrassa. Du bout de sa langue, il suivit la couture de ses lèvres les faisant s'entrouvrir. Il y glissa sa langue pour caresser la sienne d'un mouvement lascif. Les gémissements sortant de la bouche de Castiel montrait qu'il aimait ce que Dean lui faisait. Leur doux baiser devint si intense qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Dean s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration regardant son ange droit dans les yeux.

« Ahem … mon ange, je me demande comment tu réagirais si tu me voyais manger une tarte avec de la chantilly ? » dit Dean avec un sourire diabolique.

**FIN**

* * *

**Rhâaaa pauvre Castiel, Dean est vraiment le démon de la tentation ;)**


End file.
